fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cantios
|ailments = Undreablight |weaknesses = |move = Undrea Breath |creator = Chaoarren }} "It can travel across all terrains, no matter how extreme they are. Wherever it goes it numbs the nerves of their victims, then silences them completely..." -Drake Waydan, a Blacksmith, one of the few creators of Cantios equipment. Cantios (Cahn-tee-oas) are Flying Wyverns able to hunt in all environments. Appearance Cantios' main shape is that of a Flying Wyvern's. Its wings are bladed, and on ground has clawed hands like a Tigrex's, which are not visible while flying. Its head is embodied with horns like a crown. Its talons resemble that of a Rath's. The tail is like a mace, two arcs from the top and bottom, and two thinner ones from the sides. Along its neck is what appears to be gills like of a fish. Several spines cover its feet, back and chest. Its body is a light brown, with red zigzag patterns across its legs, tail and wing webbing. Its wings, hands, feet and tail blades are a deep green. Its chest is blue. Behaviour These wyverns don't see many as a threat as it knows how to fight on all terrains. However once such a foe arises, it shows that skill in combat attacking with claws on ground, breath and wings in air, and tail with body in water. If it finds itself outclassed it has no hesitation to quickly flee the area to escape the stronger monster. Like most of the Flying Wyvern class it is highly aggressive and will attack those who seem like a threat. Intros Encounter Intro Sword Shatterer: Area 3 Fallen Woods (In the quest, Seregios avoids Area 3 until near death, and no parts can be wounded/broken.) The hunter tracks down a Seregios that has been wounded by his/her hand. It goes to sleep near the poison pond. Something is seen swimming in the river above the area, it looks like a wyvern only meant for flight. It erupts out of the river in a jump similar to Tigrex, slicing off the Seregios' tail in a single slice. This unexpectedly immediately awakes the Seregios and enrages it. The hunter quickly dashes for safety as the two wyverns fight. Cantios flings fire from its claws which miss the Seregios, only for it to receive a deadly kick to the face and breaking its horn. Seregios sends its shards towards Cantios but it takes off and flies like it was a Rathalos. It gives chase in the sky to claw Cantios. It reacts by breathing out a silver mist at Seregios. Seregios no longer appears to protect its damaged parts anymore. Cantios uses its wings to send out blue wind at the tail stump, freezing it in place. Cantios torpedoes into Seregios, breaking its wings and back. Defeated Seregios falls into the poison pool as Cantios flies away. The scene swifts back to the hunters view, next to the now dead Seregios. (The quest then scriptedly abandons) Hunt Intro Old Jungle: Area 3: Master Of Environment's Down the river a shadow swims down the humid Jungles waters, it is the Cantios. The Cantios bursts from the river, flies up into the sky and breathes a cloud of Undrea briefly and lands on the ground. There it dashes towards a Kelbi and slays it with a single slash of its claw. The wyvern then proceeds to eat its prey. The hunter is seen behind and Cantios takes notice, abandoning its previous meal. It swiftly breathes Undrea with a single roar, and the hunt to defeat the Cantios begins. Attacks Cantios is unique in being able to fight in all environments. The fight will be a challenge for that reason, with strategies changing on the go. Ground (On the ground it can have a Pseudo Flying Wyvern stance or a True Flying Wyvern stance. The stances change which attacks it can do.) (True Flying Wyvern Stance) *'Warning Roar': Does the Flying Wyvern style roar animation except it keeps its wing talons on the ground. Requires High Grade Earplugs to block. *'Tail Club': Turns around 180° and slams its tail. Always done twice. It is the tail spin attack of Cantios. *'True Flying Wyvern Charge' Rushes forward with its mouth open and finishes it with a bite. *'Hip Check': Bends to its side and tackles with its wing. Done to hit opponents by its side. *'Undrea Ball': Raises itself up and breathes downward firing a ball of Undrea. There is a chance it will remain skyborne and go into air mode after this. *'Kick': Cantios pounces at a target and lashes out with both talons. When enraged this will do Fireblight. *'Tail Swing': Swings its tail in a fast arc that can be done to its left or right side that near reaches its face. (Pseudo Flying Wyvern Stance) *'Threatening Roar': Cantios swings out both wing talons from its sides as it raises itself up and slams them back into position and swings its head back down and roars. The wing claw swing part of this roar can knock back and damage hunters and even cause Fireblight when enraged. *'Pseudo Flying Wyvern Charge': Cantios charges forward towards a target and skids to a halt. *'Tail Smash': Looks behind it as it raises its tail. Cantios makes a short but quick jump backwards towards a target and smashes it down at a quick speed enough to cause quake. *'Recoil': Occasionally if a head flinch is done to Cantios in this stance it will dash forwards in a short burst and do a ground level bite in an attempt to get revenge for that hit. (Both Stances) (The animation for these attacks is slightly different depending on what stance it is in) *'Side Bite': A slight bite to the left while swinging its tail up to the right, does minor damage. *'Double Side Bite': This time it will take a step forward once it does the first one, then take another in a follow up that is a bite to the right while swing its tail up to the left. *'Jaw Snap': Cantios raises its head and wings and lunges forward in a chomp. Enraged this is done twice. *'Claw Of Fire': Its claw is dragged into the ground and flung up, sending fire sparks out. *'Slashes': In an arc it swipes the ground in front of it with both claws one after the other. *'Backhand': Cantios takes one of its arms up off the ground and moves a small bit away from the direction it is going to aim. Once its arm is right under its head it sweeps the arm right across to the aimed side. The distance covered is wide and Cantios will turn the rest of its body to where the hand stopped at after it has completed the attack. *'Undrea Breath': Its chest will turn grey and it spreads its wings out and it breathes out a cloud of Undrea. This will cause the Undreablight status. (Enraged Only) *'Side Bite Combo': Cantios will do its Double Side Bite attack faster than usual and then chain the second bite into a Jaw Snap. *'Fiery Slashes': As the attack is being prepared its claws flare orange. The two slashes reach further than the normal version and when the slashes are done fire is left on the ground where the claws hit. *'Fiery Undrea Breath': The attack will begin as before. Unlike before its wingclaws both slam down and cause a spark of fire. A bright orange glow will travel along its zigzag patterns on its body to its head and ignite the Undrea in its mouth. Cantios will then shoot the breath directly in front of it, unleashing a fire ball like breath. If the attack hits a obstacle it explodes. (G Rank Only) *'Turning Charge': Upon doing its Rath styled charge, it has a chance of extending its claws, turning around, and does another in the style of Tigrex and being put into a Pseudo Flying Wyvern Stance. *'Slide': Leaps forward, morphs its wings into fin form and does a Plesioth like slide forward. It can only be done in its True Flying Wyvern Stance and if the attack connects to the border of an underwater area it will jump into the water and go into water mode. Air *'Aerial Roar': Shakes its head and roars to the ground. *'Headbutt': Violently turns its head to the side while turning. *'Wing Slash': Extends its claw to swipe while spinning with the other wing to keep it airborne. *'Bite': Bites downwards causing minor damage. *'Airborne Undrea Breath': Inhales, then exhales Undrea fumes in a straight stream. *'Talon Smash': Cantios springs up with both of its talons and strikes down at the ground. *'Talon Pin': If low on stamina, it will aim at a hunter. Cantios glides back, readies its talons and slams into the ground. If successfully done it will proceed pin the hunter and then bite him/her repeatedly. If its not escaped from in time Cantios will do the Undrea Ball attack on the hunter pinned. *'Glide': Moves back and rushes forwards. Borrowed from Rathalos. *'Surprise Ruined': If any attack Cantios from behind it will upswing hunters in front of it using its tail. *'Tail Sweep': It will bring its tail by its side and swing it widely around it to its other side. *'Rock Throw': Slams both talons in the ground, pulling out a piece of earth. It swings back and then forth tossing the rock. Can Iceblight or Fireblight when in environmental areas. *'Air Freeze': Cantios curls its wings, using its heat veins to absorb the heat of the air around it and flaps forward a gust of cold air causing Iceblight. *'Earth Ripping Glide': Goes to the ground and extends its claws and talons, using them to tear the ground and unearth rocks that fly behind. When enraged this will do Fireblight. (Enraged Only) *'Airborne Fiery Undrea Breath': Cantios raises its head and makes a bunch of Undrea in its mouth. As soon as it forms the heat veins across its neck emit a orange glow which travels to the breath and ignites it. Once on fire Cantios hovers up and fires the breath at a hunter. This can be shot right underneath it, at a distance, or at a hunter climbing/jumping above it. *'Talon Scrape': With its red hot talons it scrapes the ground with sparks of fire being left behind. *'Fiery Scrape': It begins its talon scrape attack but will move downwards a second and claw into the ground then spring up, kicking forward fiery shrapnel at hunters. (G Rank Only) *'Undrea Glide': Breathes a cloud of Undrea that surrounds its wings. With a wide span it flies overhead, leaving the Undrea cloud behind. *'Dive Slam': Will suddenly extend its wing talons and slam directly down into the ground. Water *'Underwater Roar': Does a leviathan styled roar. *'Bite': A simple bite forwards. *'Swinging Chomp': A bite that begins on one side and reaches around to its other side. *'Double Bite': Will bite forward twice. *'Double Swinging Chomp': Does the attack two times and both bites reach around to a 180 degree angle. *'Wing Flap': Takes its wings out of fin form and pushes forward a current of water. The wings causes modorate damage while the current inflicts Waterblight. *'Claw': Will extend one of its claws and slash. A very quick attack. *'Talon Kick Down': If hunters are underneath Cantios it will preform this attack. It moves up slightly while raising up its foot talons and then dives down and delivers a kick from both talons. *'Tail Flip': Raises its tail and back flips, if the tail isn't cut off it can inflict Waterblight. *'Spin': Dashes to its side and spins itself in a circular motion. *'Undrea Wave': Breathes out three balls of Undrea that move in a wave like pattern. *'Dash': Swims backwards and charges into a faraway opponent. *'Tail Swipe': Will swing itself around to hit hunters with its tail. *'Curling Tail Swipe': Cantios opens its jaws and does a bite that reaches directly to its tail, which it in the direction of its mouth making Cantios appeared curl up. Just before the fangs reach it, the tail is swung around to where its head was previously. After this attack it will be facing the opposite of the original direction it was at. *'Flinged Undrea Ball': If hunters attack from land from a considerable distance it will fire an Undrea Ball in an arc like way not unlike the Lagiacruses (3rd Gen) attack. *'Sweeping Undrea Breath': If hunters are on land and are close Cantios will arise out the waters surface and exhale out Undrea Breath that moves left to right/right to left very quickly two times and then submerge. (Enraged Only) *'Quintuple Sweeping Undrea Breath': In its rage its raises up more faster than usual and looks sky high, gathering a large amount of Undrea and then it shall do its Sweeping Undrea Breath four times even faster than the original one. *'Fiery Flinged Undrea Ball': Its build up animation will have a seconds delay as it ignites the Undrea Ball. When this version hits it will explode upon impact, giving more range. *'Boiling Undrea Wave': The heat veins on Cantios glow bright orange and then the light then goes to its head. The heat causes a flash with Cantios rearing back with the bright flashing cloud of Undrea in its mouth. The Cantios then blasts forward the cloud in a wide arc shape that expands with distance. Even though it cannot cause Fireblight the cloud will still cause fire damage. (G Rank Only) *'Freeze Flap': An unexpected attack as it uses its wings not as fins. It repeatedly flaps them and drains the heat from and exhales into the cloud formed. It bursts to hit anything in its range with Iceblight. All *'Undrea Blast': Will breathe in a huge breath and fire a cluster bomb like Undrea ball. Its animation changes depending on its mode and when enraged there will be more projectiles. (Enraged Only) *'Blazing Undrea Blast': An upgraded version of the Undrea Blast. All the heat veins on its body will glow at once and all head to the head region of Cantios as it prepares its Undrea Blast making its head rear slower. The heat ignites the entire blast and causes the main projectile to create a larger explosion than the normal version. The other projectiles also explode if they travel too long, and the way they do depends on the mode. If in air the explosion causes fire sparks to rain down directly below. If in water a shockwave effect happens and on ground several flaming pebbles are launched. (G Rank Only) *'Taking Aim For The Big Attack': Cantios will snarl before beginning the Undrea Blast attack but a twist occurs. Cantios opens its mouth as it was about to shoot the blast but will do another snarl and then suddenly turn towards the nearest hunter and fire the blast much faster than the normal version. This attack can easily catch players off guard. (Enraged Only) *'Environmentalist Master Undrea Blast': Cantioses strongest attack. It will breath in and absorb the air around it with a colourful air effect. If in hot environments it will breathe in red/orange air, if it cold locations it will breathe in light blue/white air, and in water it will breathe in exactly that. Cantios will then do the Blazing Undrea Blast charge up to power the already enhanced Undrea cloud in its mouth. It then moves towards a player in a movement that knocks attackers away then stops and prepares itself as the cloud reaches its full power. Then Cantios fires the blast straight forward which knocks the wyvern back far, the very force of the firing causing a shockwave that causes a Blight that depends on the environment it is in to emit around the area where it was launched. The main projectile is two times larger than all the other blasts and it will glow brightly as it moves across the area and once it impacts an object/hunter or gets too bright it shall create an huge explosion. Along with that its more projectiles from it than any other. From every single one of them comes a shockwave that depends on the environment. Cantios will become vulnerable for a few seconds after doing this and five minutes must pass before it can be done again. This attack can well one hit cart a hunter who has a bad weakness to one of the elements of this attack. **In non special environments the shockwave will be a pillar of Undrea on the ground and a cloud break up further cluster in the air. **In hot environments the shockwave will be a health draining AOE for the main projectile, and embers will spray from the rest. All forms of the shockwaves cause Fireblight. **In cold environments the shockwave will create a sphere of Snowman inflicting cloud for the main projectile, and ice spikes will fly out from the rest. All forms of the shockwaves cause Iceblight. **In water the shockwave will be a large ringed wave from the main projectile and a sphere wave from the rest. All forms of the shockwaves cause Waterblight. Rage and Tired States *'Enraged': Undrea fumes from mouth and eyes and red patterns glow. *'Tired': Drools from mouth, chest will shrink if not broken and Undrea attacks will fail. Breaks *Head (2x): Horns then scar up the middle of head *Chest: Spines broken and weak point revealed via wound *Tail Wounded: Tips of blades broken and wounds across tail *Tail Sever: Tail must have been wounded first before it can be severed *Left Wing *Right Wing *Left Wing Claw *Right Wing Claw *Back Spines *Foot Talons Carves High Rank G Rank Mount *Cantios is attacked on the back in the land and sea. The land shake off animation can be of that of a Tigrex's or the standard Flying Wyvern/Piscine Wyvern one. The sea mount involves it darting in circles. *Cantios is attacked on its chest in the sky. The shake off animation is similar to the ones several Elder Dragon's use mounted in the sky. Death Animations Land Cantios has a shiver throughout its whole body and falls to the floor. With its wing claws extended now it makes a few movements to get itself back up but the fatal wounds take their toll once it gets up. Cantios raises up and makes its dying moan and collapses directly straight onto the ground and dies. Air Cantios will cry out and plummet to the ground. With the majority of its body so wounded they only twitch, Cantios can only make a pained yell to the sky before its head and tail flop down as it dies. Water Cantios extends its wings and its claws to try and make it to air, but it fails and with a few flaps, turns on its side and dies. Music Theme Cantios has its own unique theme. But since the creator (Chaoarren) couldn't make one, he decided to upload this for it. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Cantios can become infected by The Frenzy as Undrea cannot block it out. Its red zigzag markings become purple and its roar becomes a much lower pitch. Cantios when in the Hyper State will have its AOE attacks widened when the part the attack is preformed from is affected by the vapor. Cantios can overcome The Frenzy and become Apex Cantios. The brown hide it has turns much darker. Its roar becomes completely unrecognisable from its normal one. When on ground its claws spread off fire sparks when it does any attack involving them. Its Undrea blast increases in wideness. It becomes truly deadly, gaining another set of attacks to go with the original. Apex Cutscenes Transformation To Apex Tundra: Area 2: Corruption Of The Cantios The evening sun shines over the Tundra as a familiar shadow dashes past. The camera shows that its a Cantios fleeing from what looks like another one, only frenzied. The frenzied one let's out a distorted screech striking out and hitting the normal Cantioses back. Despite this it continues to flee, with frenzied one in pursuit. After a while the frenzied one hits the tail of the normal making it lose balance, followed with a dive bomb that sends it directly into the area with cracked ice surrounding its seemingly dead body. Right next to it is a Popo which the frenzied lands directly on, killing it instantly. The frenzied wyvern eats from the meat, then proceeds to sleep on the areas right edge. As night comes, The Frenzy starts to taint the Cantios, unexpectedly causing clouds to form as it fails to fully infect the Cantios. A blast of purple lights the area as the clouds now begin coming from the Cantios' body. This awakes the frenzied Cantios, who fails to see the danger and rushes right at it lashing with its wing talons. The talons completely break from the hardness of the shell causing it to emit a pained yet distorted scream. The new Apex replies with a roar of its own, a horrifying scream distorted beyond recognition. The frenzied one dashes and takes flight from fear from the Apex, only for apex to leap at it in Tigrex fashion biting off its tail and seemingly burning its wings from its claws. As the frenzied struggles to get up, a wing arm broken the apex predator lands directly in front, biting its severed tail into shards. Its wing talons glow orange, melting the snow on which it stands. The frenzied is pushed down as the Apex brings its right claw to its throat. The screen turns black just as the Apex slashes... The Aftermath Tundra (Night): Area 2: Brutal Aftermath A camera pans across the area, turning towards the right. The sight seen is grim. The skeleton of a Cantios is seen, with several parts of its flesh remaining however burnt. Ice around is stained red with several holes in the floor. In the centre is a crater like impact zone, with a Popo skeleton next to that. The dead Cantios is seen to have died brutally, with its wing talons missing along with its tail, a broken wing and many fractures. It appears to have had its throat cut, mauled then eaten. A yelp from a Barioth interrupts the scene, seen flying overhead from area 4 as a dark figure knocks it straight into the area... Apex Intro Tundra: Area 4: Cruel Master The hunter appears and with no waiting there is already action! A heavily wounded Barioth charges at the Apex Cantios, affected by Undrea. Cantios swiftly dodges a bite and with a reflex it pounces and slashes its wing claw at Barioth's chest wound, killing it as the flames burns through and smashes against a wall. The Cantios' gaze turns to the hunter, slowly turning towards him/her. It gives out its distorted roar, causing him/her to leap out of the way as ice spikes fall from the ceiling. Before he/she can react Cantios' picks him/her up in its talons! And proceeds to even leave the area! Above Area 3 the hunter manages to use a Wystone to make it drop him/her. The apex theme begins to play as Apex Cantios hovers over and roars in annoyance, then the hunt begins from there! Apex Exclusive Attacks Ground (These attacks can be done regardless of stance, with animations being different for the stance the attack was preformed in) *'Leap': In ground mode it pounces and slashes in a Tigrex fashion causing Fireblight. *'360° Tail Strike': Spins its tail in a complete circle. *'Power Of A Single Slash': Leaping at a target it delivers a powerful slash from one of its wing talons causing hunters to get knocked back far. *'Apex Master's Maul': Will strike both wing talons together in an attempt to trap a hunter. If it succeeds it will repeatedly slash at him/her with its right wing talon. If not broken out of in time it picks him/her up with its left wing talon, drops him/her only to violently slash him/her away with its right. The hunter can actually hit another one, causing damage to him/her as well. The worst part is that this pin is very hard to mash out of. (G Rank Only) *'Double Slash': When enraged it will repeat the attack immediately on a different target. *'Slash Maul Combo': If it misses its slash attack twice in a row it'll do its maul grab as it lands. Air *'Aerial Glide Down': Climbs to a high altitude and glides to the ground with foot talons out. When enraged it fires down a single ball of Undrea. (G Rank Only) *'Gliding Undrea breath' It always fires a ball of Undrea even when not enraged. When it is, the ball turns into a full continuous stream of it. Water *'Turning Tail Whip': Does a Plesioth style tail strike, inflicting Waterblight. *'Advancing 360° Spin': Dashes forward a bit bringing up its tail before dashing more as it spins that tail around. (G Rank Only) *'Spin Undrea Add On': As it does its spin it breathes out Undrea during it. All *'Undrea Mist': Now whenever it does an Undrea attack it will remain on the ground as a mist for a few seconds to infect any who are unaware. *'Frenzy Shockwave': Cantios when Apex has the shockwave effect on its Environmentalist Master Undrea Blast become a wave of damaging Frenzy for the main projectile, and Frenzy clouds form for the rest. Ecology Body Biology Has the appearance and body of a Flying Wyvern like Rathalos. Its bone structure and muscles are able to change to become able to move through water, or become more bulky and take a Pseudo Flying Wyvern like appearance. Its wings can bend to become fins, along with a pair of gills next to its throat that allow water filtering. The wings can also shrink in the webbing and bulk in the arms, causing its wing talons to swell and become hands like that of a Tigrex's. The tail acts like a mace on land, which Cantios uses to smash through tough hides or the occasional rock. In water it becomes a fin, propelling it through the water. It's body also contains a lot of heat, its claws being naturally warm. If angered its body temperature will rise, causing the zigzag patterns on its body to glow red along with its claws and talons. These patterns are actually special organs which conduct heat when needed. An example of the organs being used is them transferring a wave of heat to Cantioses mouth to ignite its Undrea breath. Cantios can controls said organs manually, as in the fiery breath only being used on its own command. Undrea The Undrea from Cantios is created from its stomach acid, substances in its lungs and dragon element which it cannot use purely. It affects the brain and pain sensors of whoever it affects, making them unaware of their wounds, leaving them to a potential fatal strike. Cantios can make many different variants of this breath raging from a simple stream, balls, wave form, mist clouds and in its most deadly version a cluster bomb blast of it that is enough to kill an enemy rather than affect it with the substance. Some of the strongest individuals can use the temperate and surrounding air or water to amplify its blast to the strongest any regular Cantios can handle. Said blast is only used rarely and a direct hit by it is almost sure to end a battle to Cantioses favour. Since Cantios uses its lungs when using Undrea it cannot breathe in while using it, making it use the weapon when needed. In use of its most powerful attacks meant for an exceptional foe, it will have to have a recovery time from using all that air and to restore its substances to make it. In the Food Chain Cantios will eat whatever meat it gets its talons on. It has been seen eating herbivores like Aptonoth, Apceros, Epioth, Rhenoplos, Kelbi, Anteka, Popo, and fish. It sometimes will eat more dangerous monsters like the Larinoth, Bullfango, Maccao, Jaggi, Scofisl, Velociprey, and sometimes some wyverns like Yian Kut-Ku, Quropeco, Dromes and carapaceons like the Daimyo Hermitaur. In rare occasions if a Cantios is especially hungry it might even eat a monster that tried to kill it. Hunting Style Cantios prefers not to ambush prey unless its colours blend in with the environment it is currently in. They often attack head on with their claws and fangs. They also process a mace shaped tail to stun with a strike often aimed at the head. During combat the Cantios will transfer the heat it has into its special heat veins and make them glow fiercely. This also heats up its claws if they haven't already and makes it able to use a fiery breath. The fiery breath isn't the only breath it has, it also has the ability to use an ailment known as Undrea. With a direct hit from this breath its prey/enemy will become numb and their behaviour will often change. Many instances of the behaviour change make them unaware of their injuries and only blindly attack without any sense of evasion or blocking. Once infected by Undrea most hunts quickly end with Cantios striking an already wounded part to rupture an internal organ of its prey and kill it. Since Cantios can fight in sea and air as well as land its fighting styles change depending on it too. In the air it attacks using its wings and talons to cut prey down before descending down on them and finishing them off. From this style of attack prey are most likely prone to being inflicted by Undrea breath. Cantios often fly to their preys side before they glide or attack with their talons. In the seas Cantios mainly uses its fangs and tail to shred and smash prey to pieces. This attack pattern has been compared by hunters to be that like the Plesioth, which is a Piscine Wyvern. It is here where Cantios mainly do their rarely done ambush attack, as reported by a hunter on a quest contact to hunt a Seregios. Life Cycle Cantios begin as eggs laid in any environment, even in water. The nest is surrounded by Undrea, giving would be predators the appearance that they are rotten, and any who persist get infected and then likely killed by the parent, who stays with the eggs until they hatch. The new born Cantios has a unique appearance that differs depending on the environment it hatched in, but the other abilities to deal with the other environments develop over time. Food is mainly supplied by the parent Cantios, during the first few weeks. Should the parent dies of age or of other causes while in the presence of the young, they will eventually eat it out of hunger, confirming that the wyverns can be cannibals. During the next six months it develops and learns to interact in other environments. Those that fail, or have a disability that prevents its adaptation to other environments, very often die, abandoned by the parent or flat out killed by its siblings. It is believed an imperfect Cantios exists, but there has been no confirmed sighting. If the parent contracts The Frenzy at any stage this will be passed onto its young. They might even become Apex, resulting in the deaths of the parent and all its siblings. Those who do survive grow into fully fledged Cantios' able to live on their own. An aged Cantios can be told from battle wounds or scars across its body, as well as sharper talons and fangs. Of course Cantios will eventually die, from age, effects of The Frenzy, killed by other monsters or slain by hunters as part of a quest contract. Evolution Cantios evolved from a creature which didn't lose its fish abilities when moving to land because of unique genes. It later evolved wings, becoming a Flying Wyvern and through new muscle stretching could change it back to a land monster. The Undrea ability began as a poison, and through changes in its lungs and other chemical factors it fused to become the iconic Undrea breath. Weapons Blademaster Greatsword Longsword Sword & Shield Dual Blades Hammer Hunting Horn Lance Gunlance Switch Axe Charge Blade Insect Glaive Gunner Light Bowgun Heavy Bowgun Bow Weapon Pictures File:Cantios LBG and Hammer by Setheo.jpg| Light Bowgun and Hammer Armor High Rank Armor G Rank Armor Elemental Resistance *'Fire': 15 *'Ice': 10 *'Thunder': -5 *'Water': 10 *'Dragon': -20 Skills *'Environmentalist' *'Focus' *'Fire Atk +1' *'Undrea Immunity' *'Taunt' *Environmentalist is a compound skill that combines Olympic Swimmer, Heat Cancel, Cold Cancel and Marathon Runner. Prowler/Palico Equipment Weapons Cutting Blunt Armor Head Chest General Trivia *Cantios' creation came from a simple idea: What if there was a creature able to hunt everywhere without being unsuited? *Its wing claws where originally always extended regardless of mode, but due to the render made, Chaoarren decided to make them only appear in ground mode. *Apex Cantios' pin comes from the original idea of Seregios pin, in which the "damage other hunters" concept never happened in the final game. *They seem to have a hatred for Seregios, possibly from the natural viewing of them as weak, and Cantios' hatred for monsters that are evasive. **Plus, Seregios shards don't seem to harm them much, sometimes having no effect. *In the Old Monster Hunter Fanon it is the flagship of Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy, a fangame that is not active here. **Like most fanon flagships it is the users favourite creation. User Credits *'Rathalosaurus': For the main render, suggesting the wing claw feature and using Cantios in his fan game. *'Ailuromancy': For creating the icon for Cantios. *'Gojira57': For using this monster in his own series. *'Setheo': For the re-version of Cantios (the sketched version), and creating renders for the weapons. *'Democide': For suggesting the idea of the Environmentalist skill. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation